


You've Been Added to sk8r boyz.

by thatswhatshegayd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Kinda, M/M, Skype, Texting, Trans Character, also everyone lives in the same place for easy writing, but he also loves high school musical, leo just really loves music ok, otabek is quietly watching from the corner, theyre all shitposters, victor is grossly gay for yuuri, yuuri and guang hong miss out on early 2000s pop culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswhatshegayd/pseuds/thatswhatshegayd
Summary: lover boi 1: phichit this gc has been established for like 5 seconds and its already a mess #1 group mom: JFDSKDKJSFSDK Or, if you'd prefer, an au where everythings the same except Phichit made a groupchat with Yuuri, Victor, Yuri(o), Leo, Guang-Hong, and Otabek. Chaos ensues. Yuuri and Victor are getting married in a few months. Shitposting in between reality checks. A lot of bleach involved. I mean, what else would you expect from a groupchat of 7 lgbt figure skaters?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so heres a quick nd dirty crash course to everyones usernames:
> 
> lover boi 1- yuuri  
> lover boi 2- victor  
> im better than you™- yuri  
> #1 group mom- phichit  
> innocent nugget- minami  
> the gayer hong kong- guang hong  
> Still Alive™- leo  
> why am i here???- otabek
> 
> tbh this seems really fast paced to me but this is my first time actually doing one of these kinds of things so?? im just trying out the waters atm
> 
> most if not all of this is based off of my groupchat voltronet and its even got a few callouts for a few people who know what they did ;))))

**_#1 group mom_** added **_lover boi 1, lover boi 2, Im Better Than You_** ** _™, innocent nugget, the gayer hong kong , Still Alive™,_** and ** _why am i here???_** to the conversation.

 

 ** _#1 group mom_** renamed the conversation to **_sk8r boyz_**

 

lover boi 1: i feel attacked by the groupchat name

 

#1 group mom:  _ **heck**_

 

lover boi 1: phichit this gc has been established for like 5 seconds and its already a mess

 

#1 group mom: JFDSKDKJSFSDK

 

 ** _#1 group mom_** renamed the conversation to **_sk8r squad_**

 

#1 group mom: pls forgive me all my guys gals and nonbinary pals

 

the gayer hong kong: im the nonbinary pals

 

innocent nugget: same honestly :0

 

Still Alive™: asodjkadskjldas

 

lover boi 2: omg

 

innocent nugget: also hi guys!!!!!! how r u??

 

lover boi 1: i wish i were dead but besides that im fine

 

innocent nugget: what

 

lover boi 1: _what_

 

Im Better Than You™: jfc stop being so dramatic you piece of shit

 

lover boi 1- theres nothing stopping me. you cant stop this

 

Still Alive™: aND I MUST INSIST THAT YOU HAVENT HAD ENOUGH

 

Still Alive™: _YOU HAVENT HAD ENOUGH_

 

the gayer hong kong: holy shit

 

Im Better Than You™: miss me with that american shit

 

lover boi 2: :000 whats this???? did??? _did_ _yuri just meme????_

 

Im Better Than You™: victor i swear to fuckingn **god**

 

the gayer hong kong: i wasnt gonna say something but when you said whats this i immediately thought about fucking. OwO whats this

 

innocent nugget: n O DONT

 

lover boi 2: what the fuckckgtefsdaasdas

 

lover boi 1: the rumor come out: does victor nikiforov-katsuki is a (gay) furry??

 

lover boi 2: YUURI PLS

 

Im Better Than You™: sir are you aware that you are in fact a gay furry

 

Still Alive™: i cant believe victors a furry,,, owo

 

the gayer hong kong: im sending eye emojis @ that last text thing tho yuuri

 

the gayer hong kong: is that

 

the gayer hong kong: _is that **nikiforov-katsuki** i see? _

 

the gayer hong kong: _as in???_

 

the gayer hong kong: **_you got married?????????????????_**

 

Still Alive: _holy shit_

 

Im Better Than You™: oh jesus christ

 

lover boi 1: ASDKJDKJDASDASLK

 

lover boi 2: im fucking pissiign _fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_

 

lover boi 1: WHAT NO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT

 

lover boi 1: _ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE MATCHING_ **_ENGAGEMENT RINGS_ ** _OR ANYTHING_

 

lover boi 1: [totallynotgettingmarriedsoon.jpeg sent]

 

lover boi 1: **_THIS IS TOTALLY HETERO AM I RIGHT VICTOR?????????????????????_ **

 

lover boi 2: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

Still Alive™: holy fuckigngngg shti

 

innocent nugget: holy shit??? U guys are getting married????? _am i invited to the wedding????? >:000?!?!??! _

 

Im Better Than You™: do u mean u… _arent_ married yet

 

why am i here???: ...am i invited

 

Still Alive™: omg am _i???_

 

Im Better Than You™: ~~_hi otabek_~~

 

why am i here???:   ~~**_softly, with feeling_ ** _yo_ ~~

 

the gayer hong kong: _what about me tho obviously the cutest (next to minami) member of sk8r squad_

 

innocent nugget: omg u think im cute??? Askjfasjds thts not true compared to u?????

 

the gayer hong kong: MINAMI STOP DENYING THAT UR THE CUTEST OUT OF ALL OF US LIKE PLS

 

innocent nugget: IM ONLY A POTATO NO!!!

 

lover boi 1: guys holy fuck

 

lover boi 1: and yes

 

lover boi 1: you all are invited

 

lover boi 2: HELL YEAH EVERYONES INVITED!!’n

 

innocent nugget: yaaaaay!!!!!! when is it ?? :0

 

lover boi 1: hfhfhfefeokjasloas in a few months ill get the actual invitations out w the dates soon

 

lover boi 1: ~~eventually~~

 

lover boi 1: ((dont tell victor but im really excited like wtf??? im feelin rly gay))

 

lover boi 2: _ba  b e_

 

lover boi 1:  aaaaaaa ///

 

the gayer hong kong: gay

  
Still Alive™: yall are too gay for me rn pls chill

 

the gayer hong kong: leo u cant act like u arent gay too

 

Im Better Than You™: werent you singing some marianas trench song or smth earlier

 

Still Alive™: _what does that have to do with being gay????????????????_

 

Im Better Than You™: just the Facts like marianas trench is obviously gay

 

#1 group mom: im back but what the fuck is goign on

 

Im Better Than You™: scroll up

 

lover boi 1: _d o n t s c r o l l u p_

 

#1 group mom: _ive been gone for like 5 minutes and suddenly victor and yuuri are married why the FUCK did you guys let me miss out on this_

 

lover boi 2: _what were you even doing???_

 

#1 group mom: i was getting food and shit what do you think i was doing

 

lover boi 1: question what food tho

 

Im Better Than You™: does it rly matter

 

lover boi 1: yurio idk if youve noticed but im motivated by food

 

Im Better Than You™: my names not yurio dumbass????

 

Im Better Than You™: and who wouldnt kno that ur motivated by food u said ur eros was katsudon remember

 

lover boi 1: obviously past me was a _liar_

 

lover boi 2: i hope you know that i was silently crying inside when you said that

 

lover boi 2: _like,,,, did you not remember the banquet_

 

Im Better Than You™: asdhgjgkflfj

 

#1 group mom: im so disappointed i wasnt there for that like what the fuck

 

#1 group mom: i could have taken pictures

 

innocent nugget: banquet?? What banquet???????

 

the gayer hong kong: did yuuri do something gay at the banquet

 

Im Better Than You™: well actually

 

lover boi 1: AAAAAAAAA DONT TELL THEM NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THE BANQUET

 

#1 group mom: but @yuuri it was just snack food lmao like id be healthy when skating season is over

 

lover boi 1: honestly same

 

Still Alive™: relatable

 

the gayer hong kong: yeah relatable

 

why am i here???: yea

 

Still Alive™: also @guang hong where the fuck are you

 

the gayer hong kong: wait what

 

the gayer hong kong: HOLY SHIT FUKC SORRYDJDJFN

 

innocent nugget: ??? whats going On

 

Still Alive™: guang hong is _SUPPOSED_ to be here bc were watching movies

 

Still Alive™: where the fuck are you

 

the gayer hong kong: im on my way out the door rn pls

 

#1 group mom: :000 what movies?????

 

Still Alive™: he hasnt seen any of the hsm so now im forcing him to do it

 

Im Better Than You™: _you haven't seen fucking hsm_

 

#1 group mom: anyone who hasnt seen hsm has been living under a rock their whole life

 

lover boi 1: aldkhdksllfkg i feel attacked i havent seen it either

 

lover boi 2: yuuri what the FUCK how are we evne gettignm arried

 

#1 group mom: _i thought i could trust you yuuri????_

 

the gayer hong kong: gays pls

 

Im Better Than You™: gays

 

the gayer hong kong: _i know what i fucking said_

 

Still Alive™: what the fukc have you people not lived????

 

Still Alive™: _how have u not watched_ _the most iconic movie series ever?????_

 

why am i here???: to be fair i havent either))

 

Im Better Than You™: _what_

 

Im Better Than You™: _i thought i could trust u otabek_

 

Im Better Than You™: _i thought we were fucking qpps_

 

Still Alive™: alright its settled were all watching hsm **right now**

 

the gayer hong kong: omfg

 

lover boi 1: since yutopia is closer should we watch it here??

 

Still Alive™: ye tht but also my place is fuckjng small as shit

 

#1 group mom: omw rn

 

the gayer hong kong: ughhh yutopia is on the other side of town pls dont do this i literally am en route to leos

 

Still Alive™: i just left u wont find me there

 

the gayer hong kong: DAMMIT

 

lover boi 1: just get here soon ok???

 

lover boi 1: and dont make much of a ruckus when you get here or ill scream

 

Im Better Than You™: hes done it before trust me on this

  
lover boi 2: lmao that was because you were yelling about something right

 

Im Better Than You™: stfu

 

#1 group mom: rule one of sk8r squad: dont make yuuri anger

 

lover boi 1: phichit i s2g

 

innocent nugget: k i just left and im on my way to u guys!!!! im bringing popcorn if u dont mind ;000

 

why am i here???: i just left too

 

Im Better Than You™: **nice**

 

#1 group mom: im already here _LET ME IN_

 

lover boi 1: listne it takes a while to get to the door hold on

 

lover boi 1: also nice minami!!! idk if we have any honestly so thats good thanks !!

 

lover boi 2: tbh i dont eat a lot of popcorn but if this is a hsm marathon then im down with it~~

 

the gayer hong kong: arent they like

 

the gayer hong kong: rly rly long

 

Still Alive™: what are

  
  
Still Alive™: the movies?

 

the gayer hong kong: ye

 

Still Alive™: yea but thats what makes them good!!!!

 

#1 group mom: ngl i was expecting some sort of dick joke there but Ok

 

lover boi 1: honestly??? same

 

Im Better Than You™: no theyre pretty much garbage

 

#1 group mom: omg yuri have you actually watched hsm

 

Im Better Than You™: yeah why

 

#1 group mom: but

 

#1 group mom: werent they before ur time

 

#1 group mom: arent you like 12

 

Im Better Than You™: _bitch you know for a fact that im fucking 15_

 

the gayer hong kong: omfg

 

Still Alive™: phichit, probably: if someone is younger than me that immediately makes them 12 even if they arent

 

lover boi 1: honestly

 

#1 group mom: DASJJKDASAKJS im feelinh hashtag Attacked wtf.,,,,,,,,

 

lover boi 1: feelinh

 

lover boi 2: feelinh

 

Still Alive™: feelinh

 

Im Better Than You™: feelinh

 

#1 group mom: NO STop

 

the gayer hong kong: feelinh

 

innocent nugget: are we calling out phichit

 

lover boi 1: yes

 

lover boi 1: yes we are

 

 **_lover boi 2_ ** renamed the conversation to **_feelinh_ **

 

#1 group mom: GUYS BLEASE

 

#1 group mom: LEAVE ME OLONE

 

#1 group mom: NOW ARE YOU GONNA OPEN THE DOOR OR LET ME FREEZE OUT HERE

 

lover boi 1: jeez fine ur so demanding

 

 **Still Alive™** is rushign over there as fast as he can rn

 

lover boi 1: _GO GO GO GO_ **_GOGOGOGO_ **

 

 **the gayer hong kong** literally almost got run over bc he was running in the middle of the street

 

#1 group mom: jfc be careful ok ??

 

the gayer hong kong: when have i ever been careful tho

 

Im Better Than You™: thats really edgey evn for me

 

innocent nugget: _omg_ also im almost there

 

Still Alive™: **_ARRIVAL_ **

 

lover boi 1: i dont know whats better

 

lover boi 1: the fact that you had to type that

 

lover boi 1: or that you literally shouted it

 

Im Better Than You™: im shook

 

Im Better Than You™: i hate u leo i heard it from here and it spooked me

 

Still Alive™: asdlkhafkg; im not sorry

 

lover boi 2: ok so two people have shown up so far wheres everyone else then ?

 

lover boi 2: some people have a movie marathon to get to ;)

 

lover boi 1: victor pls dont rush them to get here faster like that ‘’’’’

 

lover boi 2: i mean im just saying but fiiiine

 

innocent nugget: omg i just noticed u guys have matching usernames thats so!!!! Adorable

 

innocent nuggets: _i wanna get matching usernames w someone.,,,,,,,,,,,_

 

lover boi 1: aaaa asodjknasdklasd ////////////////////////

 

 **lover boi 1** ~~is literally dying scoob~~

 

lover boi 2: _;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) <3 _

 

the gayer hong kong: _IM HERE OPEN UP THE DOOR AND STOP BEING GAY FOR LIKE ONE SECOND_

 

why am i here???: jst got here

 

innocent nugget: im here!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

#1 group mom: k kiddos

 

#1 group mom: its time

 

#1 group mom: to watch

 

#1 group mom: the greatest movies of all time

 

lover boi 1: ~~also someone get the door im too lazy~~

 

 **Still Alive** **™** is dabbing

 **#1 group mom** dabs with you

 **lover boi 2** dabs too

 **the gayer hong kong** dabbing 24/7

 

Im Better Than You™: i hope you all choke to death 

**Author's Note:**

> backstreets back alright


End file.
